Stolen Moments
by remuslives23
Summary: If he could only have Syed for these brief stolen moments, he was going to ensure Syed knew that, here and now, he was his and his alone. Christian/Syed


**Title:** Stolen Moments  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Christian/Syed  
**Word Count:** 999  
**Summary:** If he could only have Syed for these brief stolen moments, he was going to ensure Syed knew that, here and now, he was his and his alone.  
**Notes:** Written for Day Four of **mmom**. If you're not familiar with Eastenders, you can watch this to put faces to the names.  
**Contains:** Sexual situations, infidelity  
**Episode References:** Set before Syed and Amira's wedding.  
**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by the BBC. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

They stumbled over the threshold of the flat and Christian kicked the door shut as he pressed Syed into the wall. 'I can't wait,' he panted, cock already throbbing after hours of covert glances across the bar and the odd furtive touch when they could get away with it. 'Sy, please.'

Syed's long fingers were already pulling at the zipper of his jeans, his breath coming in rasping gasps as he thumbed open the button. Christian moaned and ducked his head, claiming Syed's mouth with a kiss that screamed _mineminemine_. If he could only have Syed for these brief stolen moments, he was going to ensure Syed knew that, here and now, he was his and his alone.

His own hands shifted to the front of his jeans, making quick work of the fly then impatiently shoving the fabric constraints out of the way. He broke their kiss and looked down at the space between them, watching as Syed finally freed himself, stroking his long, thin cock with short, sharp snaps of his wrist.

Christian groaned as lust lanced through him, his head resting on Syed's shoulder as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft. He matched Syed's rhythm, watching as their cock heads kissed with every forward thrust of their hips. God, he wanted to touch, to taste. It had been so long.

'Sy,' he whispered before sinking to his knees and hungrily sucking the head of Syed's cock into his mouth.

'Christian! Oh, _yes_,' Syed cried, fingers biting into Christian's scalp, scrabbling for purchase in his closely cropped hair. His hips juddered, fucking Christian's mouth with fast, shallow thrusts as Christian worked his hand along the remaining length. He curled his tongue around the crown, flicking firmly over the frenulum and making Syed whimper.

Christian hooked the fingers of his free hand into the waistband of Syed's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, taking his underwear with them. He bobbed his head once, twice, more over Syed's cock then pulled off, wiping his pre-come and saliva smeared lips with the back of his hand before sliding two fingers into his mouth.

Syed watched him, his dark eyes hooded and heavy, hips canting back and forth as Christian fisted him with steady, even strokes designed to keep him on edge but not push him over. 'Want your mouth,' Syed said, hoarsely, reaching down to trace Christian's swollen lips with the tip of a finger. 'You have such a beautiful mouth.'

Christian removed his spit-wet fingers with a pop and grinned up at Syed. 'You'll get it, babe,' he said, nudging Syed's thighs apart. Syed bit his lip and shuffled his legs as far apart as the restricting jeans would allow him, his hand sliding around to the back of Christian's head.

'Please, Christian,' he begged, and Christian's neglected cock twitched.

'Oh, I love it when you beg,' he said, smiling smugly, cupping Syed's balls in one hand before swallowing his cock.

Syed shouted out something unintelligible, bucking his hips frenetically. His cock hit the back of Christian's throat and he obligingly relaxed, taking Syed even deeper on the next plunge. Syed's hand firmed around the back of Christian's neck, holding him in place.

One of Christian's hands gripped the base of Syed's cock, fingers brushing his balls with every jerk of Syed's hips, and the other crept between Syed's thighs, rubbing over the clenching pucker hidden between his buttocks. Syed groaned loudly and he reached around himself to claw at a buttock. He wrenched the flesh to the side, giving Christian better access to his hole, and Christian wasted no time, pushing one still-slick finger inside him all the way to the knuckle.

Syed cried out wordlessly through gritted teeth, bearing down on the digit and grinding out, 'More. Now.'

Christian pulled out then worked two fingers inside Syed, pressing down on his prostate just as he sucked hard on the head of his cock. Syed responded by slamming his cock inside Christian's mouth one last time before coming hard down his throat.

His legs gave way and Syed fell to his knees on the floor beside Christian, catching his mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss, tongue desperately searching for a taste of himself in Christian's mouth. Christian's hand moved to his pulsing cock, moaning in relief with the first stroke. Syed fumbled between them, closing his hand around Christian's and jerking quickly.

Half-a-dozen strokes later, Christian was gasping his orgasm into Syed's mouth, spilling hot, sticky come over their tangled fingers. They both lost their balance and tumbled to the floor, laughing breathlessly.

Syed tried to roll off him, but Christian dragged him back in, pulling him to his chest. 'Just... stay,' he whispered, closing his eyes to hold reality off for a few more minutes, to pretend for a bit longer that Syed wouldn't be going home to his fiancée, his family, his religion, and leaving Christian alone and aching for him. 'Just for a while.'

He felt Syed tense then melt into his embrace. 'Okay,' Syed murmured, tucking his head into the crook of Christian's neck. He kissed his jaw then nuzzled his throat. 'Okay.'

fin.


End file.
